gauntletfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
A Dragon is, of course, a large winged lizard, typically armed with a breath attack. In the Gauntlet universe, most dragons are elementally-aligned. Encountering a Dragon always results in a fierce battle, but the rewards are usually worth it. Appearances Gauntlet II This is the Dragon's first appearance. There's a red dragon that throws fireballs. Potions stun the dragon for a short time. The head moves through a sinusoidal pattern. ---- Gauntlet III: The Final Quest Dragons appear as an enemy within the world of Capra, which breathes fire. There is another type known as Ice Dragons that breathe ice. ---- Gauntlet IV Gauntlet IV introduces five dragons. A Dragon guards each tower (thematically-matching) and the Gold Dragon is the final boss. Blue Dragon This dragon guards the Water Tower. Green Dragon The Green Dragon guards the Earth Tower. Gray Dragon This is the guardian of the Wind Tower. Red Dragon The guardian of the Fire Tower. Gold Dragon The Gold Dragon is the final dragon encountered. ---- Gauntlet: Legends The dragon is one of Skorne's guardians who takes charge over the Mountain Kingdom. It holds the first shard and lives in an old cave. The Ice Axe of Untar freezes it temporarily. Attacks *'Fireball': Dragons shoots out one or two fireballs at random. The one goes straight for the player while, the two go off in separate directions. *'Fire Breath': Dragon breathes a stream of fire in a sweeping motion. *'Ground Pound': Dragon slams his claws onto the ground releasing a shockwave. *'Wing Wave': Dragon flaps his wings causing two waves to go forth and damage the player. ---- Gauntlet: Dark Legacy The Dragon holds the second Shard. He is the guardian of the Mountain Kingdom, and is weak to the Ice Axe. Description The Dragon is bright red, and draws influence from the European Dragon. He is weak to the Ice Axe which is found in the Castle Barracks of the Castle Stronghold. Battle As the player enters the level, the dragon roars to initiate the battle. If the hero has found the Ice Axe, the hero will throw the Ice Axe at the Dragon and reduce his health substantially. The battlefield has multiple rocks scattered around the area, which the player can use to hide behind. Once the Dragon loses all of its health, it roars in anguish and falls to the ground and disintegrates. Attacks *Wing Wave: The Dragon flaps its wings and knocks the player down. The hero will be knocked down whether they are behind a rock or not. *Fire Breath: The Dragon breathes fire from left to right. *Fireball: The Dragon shoots one or two balls of fire at the player (if one ball, it heads for the player; if two, they go on either side) *Claw: The Dragon will slash at the player with its claws if the hero gets close enough. *Ground Pound: The Dragon uses one claw to hit the ground and send out a shockwave. This attack can be dodged if the hero is behind a rock. Trivia It takes about 114 hits with the Green Archer's Arrows to kill the Red Dragon (without any Turbo Attacks or strong attacks). If an Archer has Supershot and Three Way Shot, you can take the Dragon out with a single BFG. Category:Guardian Category:Boss Category:Mountain Kingdom